Love of my life
by GoddessOfBlood
Summary: Grissom thinks about the love of his life. By the way..this is my first fic so plaese be niceO Finished hope you liked it:D
1. Lovly thoughts

**DISCLAIMERS:I DO NOT OWN CSI OR THE SONG "BETTY BLUE"**

He watched her as she walked down the hall

We're like two fingers of the same hand  
The hand of fate writing on the sand  
What does it matter  
What does it mean  
Can you see the difference  
In the lines between

- Grissom?

- Ow..Hi Catherine.

- Where where you just there.

- I was just thinking.

I'm gonna run away with you  
Gonna run away into your eyes blue  
I'm gonna run away with you  
I'm gonna run away  
into your eyes blue 

He then watched as the love of his life walked away down the hall.

We're like two fingers of the same hand  
Beautiful strangers of the strange land  
Qhat does it matter  
What does it mean  
Can you tell the difference  
And the passion between

The love of his life: Caterhine Willows!


	2. Her thoughts

**I DO NOT OWN WITHINE TEMPTATIONS SONG PALE OR THE CSI CHARACTERS.**

As she walked down the hall after leaving Grissoms office she was happy. She was happy just to see him.

The world seems not the same  
Though I know nothing has changed  
It's all my state of mind  
I can't leave it all behind  
I have to stand up to be stronger

But would she ever get him"no Ill never get him, he is in love with Sara" Should she fight to get him? She had known him very long now, but she still blushed when he looked at her sometimes.

I have to try  
To break free  
From the thoughts in my mind  
Use the time that I have  
I can say goodbye  
Have to make it right  
Have to fight  
'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away  
It will be all right

She often thought of the three little words she would like to say to him:I love you. He is her best friend but she cant ruin that. Her mind wanderd, so she didnt notice him watching her with the same passion she did.


	3. Giving up

_I do not own the csi or The song " Come as you are" (My hero does)_

Come as you are,  
as you were,  
As I want you to be  
As a friend,   
As a friend,  
As an old memory  
Take your time, hurry up  
The choice is yours, don't be late.  
Take a rest, as a friend, As an old memory  
Memory yeah  
Memory yeah  
Memory yeah

**Warrick sat in the breakroom and drank his coffe slowly. He thought about love, and what it means. "Well..I know she doesnt love me back, but why cant I stop thinking about her then?"**

**He watched as she walked out of Grissoms office, her face was all red, but that wasent what he was looking at. Her ice blue eyes, she looked like a teen who was inlove.**

Come doused in mud, soaked in bleach  
As I want you to be  
As a trend, as a friend, As an old memory  
Memory, yeah  
Memory, yeah  
Memory, yeah

**" I wish it was me who was giving her that glow" He thought. "Well the war is wun and I lost. I hope he takes care of her, she deservs it. I love you Catherine and I always will, but he loves you more and I cant change your feelings for him. Bye my love" He thought as he declaird that he lost.**


	4. Why?

_**I do not own csi or the song "the nobodies"**_

_She thought about him often. She loved him, but that wasnt enough. She knew he didnt love her back. Not in the same way._

_Sara took a sip of her beer and thought about him. She cried. "Well if they are so in live..why arent they togheter?"_

Today I am dirty  
I want to be pretty  
Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt

Today I am dirty  
I want to be pretty  
Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt

_"Stop crying, be strong now" She got up and got in her car. Then she drove of to the HQ. But it wasnt better there. She saw Catherine in Grissoms office and she felt angry." What does she have that I dont?"_

_She sat in her car just thinking and sobbing._

We are the nobodies  
Wanna be Somebodies  
When we're dead,  
They'll know just who we are

We are the nobodies  
Wanna be Somebodies  
When we're dead,  
They'll know just who we are

_"I cant stan this" "Why did he lead me on, why did he pretend to love me?""I love him..to much."_

_" I cant work togheter with him anymore.Im going to work with another team"_

_"Im sorry Gil, but this is for the best."_

Sorry if this chap sucked ;O


	5. Their Lucky Ending

_**I do not own csi or the song "Gone With The Sin"**_

_Grissom was the only one left in the csi HQ. Or so he thought._

_He sat and tried to convince himself to ask Catherine out._

_"I should just walk up to her and ask her" "But if she sais no our friendship will be destroyed"_

_He thought._

I love your skin oh so white  
I love your touch cold as ice  
And I love every single tear you cry  
I just love the way you're losing your life

One part of him just wanted to walk up to her and kiss her and never let her go. But the other part didnt have the guts (I have never said that in my life, so I dont know how it spells:D)to do so.

Ohohohohoh my Baby, how beautiful you are  
Ohohohohoh my Darling, completely torn apart  
You're gone with the sin my Baby and beautiful you are  
You're gone with the sin my Darling

At the same time Catherine walked slowly down the halls of the csi HQ. She saw that Grissoms light in his office was on. "Well if he is here alone and Im here alone, that means that we should be here alone togheter." She walked up to his office to find him talking to himself.

-Well,I should ask her out.

I adore the dispair in your eyes  
I worship your lips once red as wine  
I crave for your scent sending shivers down my spine  
I just love the way you're running out of life

- Who should you ask out? She asked with a big smile on her lips as she walked into his office.   
- No one...ehm Hi Cath. He blushed

- Tell me, Im bored.

"Ask her now" He thought

"Ask me" She thought

-Okey...Heey Cath. Do you maybe want to grab something to eat sometime?

-Thougt you never ask.

Ohohohohoh my Baby, how beautiful you are  
Ohohohohoh my Darling, completely torn apart  
You're gone with the sin my Baby and beautiful you are  
You're gone with the sin my Darling

Then he walked up to her and kissed her.

- I love you. He said

-I love you to.

THE

END.


End file.
